Years to Remember
by Ksonic
Summary: Sonic is starting to feel new things for Amy, yet he doesn't know what it is. During all of this, Eggman, who supposedly will be dying in a few years informs Sonic that he will torture Amy for the rest of her life, unless Sonic makes a huge sacrifice...
1. A Sleepless Night

This idea in my story I got from the story I was There made by Dr. Cat and Leaf in an Icy World by FallenRose19. It may have also been inspired by Don't Trip by Daos3. Hope you like it. First story I've published online!

As you will see early on, my chapters can be shorter or longer than one page! Sorry about that. Well, here I go!

Chapter 1

A Sleepless Night

I looked towards my clock. It was 2:00 A.M. and I still wasn't asleep. Sighing, I rolled over to see a vivid picture of my friend Amy Rose. My eyes snapped open as I wondered to myself

"_Why do I keep thinking of you Amy? This hasn't happened like this before."_

I tried to shove the pictures away as I shut my tired eyes again; but it didn't work.

"That's it," I said out load. "I've been trying to sleep for a good two hours now but it hasn't worked. I don't care what time it is, I'm going for a run."

With that, I jumped out of bed, zoomed to my front door, and ran into the night. I didn't care where I was going; I was going where my feet took me.

It had been about two and a half years since me and the gang had defeated the Metorex. I had never and never would forget when I held Amy in my arms the day I rescued her from the water. It was like, something had awakened in me. Since then, I often thought of Amy, but it was usually never this bad.


	2. the Fire's Way

Normal 0 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 !-- /* Font Definitions */ font-face {font-family:"Arial Unicode MS"; panose-1:2 11 6 4 2 2 2 2 2 4; mso-font-charset:128; mso-generic-font-family:swiss; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1 -369098753 63 0 4129279 0;} font-face {font-family:"Arial Rounded MT Bold"; panose-1:2 15 7 4 3 5 4 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:swiss; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:3 0 0 0 1 0;} font-face {font-family:"Arial Narrow"; panose-1:2 11 6 6 2 2 2 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:swiss; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:647 2048 0 0 159 0;} font-face {font-family:"\Arial Unicode MS"; panose-1:2 11 6 4 2 2 2 2 2 4; mso-font-charset:128; mso-generic-font-family:swiss; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1 -369098753 63 0 4129279 0;} /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0in; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} page Section1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

Chapter 2

The Fire's Way

Usually a good run would clear out my mind. But not this time. I kept thinking of Amy.

_"Why do I keep thinking of you Amy?"_ I thought to myself as I ran through the starry night.

All of a sudden, I stopped. I was in front of Amy's apartment building!

"What?!" I cried out hysterically. "What am I doing here? That's it, gotta head back."

All at once, something told me to wait.

"Wait?!" I cried out again. "Why wait? There's no reason to wait. I don't have a good reason to be here anyways!"

As I turned to leave, I caught a whiff of heavy smoke.

"probably someone smoking," I thought. "Wait. No one's around…"

I zipped around just in time to see hundreds of people running from the building, screaming,

"Fire, it's a fire!"

I didn't even wait to see if Amy was in the crowd. Quickly, I jumped up to Amy's window. Peering in, I saw Amy sleeping soundly, oblivious to the danger she was in.

"Amy!" I cried as I smashed through her window. I ran to her, and shook her awake.

"Wha?! Who's there?!" Amy cried.

"It's me, Sonic," I said.

Amy glared at me as she said angrily,

"Sonic the Hedgehog, you got some nerve coming in here in the middle of the-"  
Before she could finish her sentence, the fire rushed through Amy's door. Amy screamed. Without a grabbed Amy and her bed cover, and jumped out the window.

I settled her down at a safe distance, and asked,

"Amy, are you ok?" Amy stared at me with huge green eyes tears streaming down her face.

"I'm fine," she said. "Go save everyone else."

I gently wiped her tears from her eyes as I nodded my head and went to save other needy lives.


	3. Cream's House

Here goes Chapter 3! YAY! By the way, these are the ages. Thought you might want to see them.

Sonic-19

Amy-17

Tails-11

Cream-7 years old

Chapter 3

Cream's House

After the fire was out, I took Amy to Cream's house were we hoped she could stay until Amy had a home again. It was 6:00 A.M. though, and Cream and her mom knew nothing about the fire.

As I rang the doorbell, Amy asked,

"You think they'll let me stay?"

I gave Amy a thumbs up as I said, "Sure they will Amy. They'll understand."

"I hope you're right," Amy said sadly.

"Well, even if they don't, which I highly doubt, there's bound to be a motel nearby that's open," I said reassuringly.

Amy sighed. "I can't believe everything's gone," she mumbled.

I couldn't bear to see Amy so upset.

"Would it make you feel better, if… If we went on a date? You know, just to hang out?"

I couldn't believe what I had said. Neither did Amy, though a smile spread across her face. There was no turning back now, it would disappoint Amy greatly if I did.

"Of course Sonic!" Amy cried as she hugged me. Realizing my discomfort, Amy let go.

"Thank you Sonic," she said. "I'd love that. What day?"

"Uhh… Well… Um…" I stammered. I couldn't believe this was happening to me.

"Friday?" I asked_. "That'll give me five days to prepare myself,"_ I thought to myself.

"Sounds good," Amy said cheerfully.

"_At least she's happy now," _I thought as I smiled to myself.

"Good. I'll pick you up at twelve," I said. "That work?"

"Sure!" Amy said.

At that moment, the door opened. Cream, a young 7 year old rabbit, stood at the door.

"Amy? Sonic?" She asked, startled. "What are you doing here so early?"

We quickly explained our situation to Cream.

"I'm sure mother won't mind," I'll go ask."

With that, Cream hopped back inside to ask her mom.

Five minutes later, Cream was back, and said Amy could stay until she had a home of her own.

"Thanks Cream," Amy said wearily.

"No problem," Cream answered cheerfully.

Feeling confident that Amy was in good hands, I said,

"Well, guess I'll see you Friday Amy. Later Cream."

"Bye Sonic!" Both girls said as I turned to go.

"What's going on Friday?" Cream asked Amy as I ran off.

Amy giggled, and I knew she was happy. I just hoped everything would work out…


	4. An Eggy Situation

I'm so excited over doing this! Chapter 4, here we go!

Chapter 4

An Eggy Situation

I expected Wednesday to be a normal day. At first, it was. But during the afternoon, I learned that I was quite wrong.

As I ran through downtown, I was stopped by a bunch of camera crew men. Immediately, they began to ask questions.

"Sonic, what do you think of Dr. Eggman's fate?! Asked one.

"Are you excited about Dr. Eggman's fate?!" Another asked.

"Tell us your hatred towards Dr. Eggman and what you think about his fate!"

Bewildered, I quickly responded,

"Eggman's fate? Since when was Eggman in trouble?"

"Since this mornin' silly!" A reporter cried. "The doctor says Dr. Eggman has at the most two years to live! Imagine Sonic, once he's gone, our home will be safe again." I pondered these thoughts for a monument, then I said,

"This is what I think of Eggman's fate. Weather or not he's my enemy and yours, I don't wanna see him die."

I listened as everyone gasped. They didn't understand at all.

"I know you think this is strange," I said. "I don't blame you. But Eggman's helped me and my friends before. Yeah, he's almost killed me and the others, but I'm learning to forgive him. Once, he had the chance to kill us, but he saved us instead. We're supposed to love our enemies, and that's what I try to do."

There was a long pause as they all stared at me in disbelief. Finally, a reporter said,

"But you fight him."

"Yeah, to help others," I responded.

"So you're upset about his fate?"

"Yes, I am," I replied.

The reporters, still confused watched as I ran off. It just seemed impossible for them to even think about forgiving Eggman for all the things he had done. I had to admit, it was extremely difficult. I still hadn't forgiven Eggman with everything.

After my run, I told all my friends about Eggman's fate. They reacted the same way.

Yay! End of chapter 4! Let me know what you think.


	5. A Date?

YAY! Chapter 5 is up! Thank you all for your reviews! Well, here we go!

Chapter 5

A Date?

Nervously, I looked at the clock. 11:45 A.M. In 15 minutes, I would be picking up Amy. I was ready to go physically, but not emotionally.

"Sonic, it's not even a real date," I told myself. "It's just a time to hang out, yeah, that's it."

I looked at my clock again to see 11:46 A.M.

"Oh come on!" I cried out impatiently. "That's it. Maybe I'll just wait for Amy outside Cream's house. She might be ready early anyway, knowing her."

With that, I sped over to Cream's house. Just as I neared, I heard Amy screaming my name frantically.

"Sonic! Sonic! Help me!"

Then I saw her. Amy had been captured by a robot! Most likely one of Eggman's.

"Hang on Amy"! I yelled out as I jumped into the air towards the descending robot. Just as I was about to grab Amy, she and the robot disappeared, without a trace.

"What?!" I said out loud. "Where'd they go?"

I looked and looked, but there was no sign of them. I had been too late. Amy was gone.

"I was so close," I thought. "But I missed her."  
Annoyed with myself, I headed over to Tails' workshop. I knew I would most likely need his help with this one.

Yeah I know this is short. Things are a lot longer when you write it on paper, if you know what I mean. Anyway, hope you liked it. I'll get Chapter 6 up soon.


	6. Lost and Found

I wish these chapters were longer… Oh well, at least I have something! Lol, well here goes chapter 6! Hope you like it. Please review!

Chapter 6

Lost and Found

"They just vanished?" Asked Tails.

"Yeah, without a trace," I said puzzled. "We gotta find her."

"We will Sonic, you'll have plenty of time to win her heart."

"What do you mean by that Tails?" I asked.

"Sonic, just by listening to you, I can tell you love Amy!"

"I am not!" I cried out.

"Right…" Tails said.

"Well… I … I don't know what I feel Tails. It's complicated."

Tails smiled.

"It's something," he said

"Yeah I suppose," I answered.

Tails laughed.

"Well let's go find Amy!"

Over the next few days, Tails and I searched high and low for Amy. We looked everywhere. We searched the places where Eggman had been recently, and the places he hadn't been at for a while. There seemed to be no sign of him, until we came across a large aircraft. It looked like one of Eggman's ships, but both me and Tails were confused over why the aircraft was so… Easily seen.

"What do we do now Sonic?" Tails asked.

"Well, why don't I just sneak in and look for Amy." I said. "I'm not really in the mood for a fight. If I'm not back in twenty minutes, come in after me, got it?"

Tails grinned and said, "Got it. Just… Where in your saving are you going to tell Amy you have feelings for her."

I glared at Tails and said, "Tails, she's 17. Almost 18, but still."

Tails chuckled.

"Go get her, hero."

"Thanks buddy," I said. "See ya soon."

I climbed onto Eggman's ship quietly. Quickly I found a way in, and climbed into an air vent; to prevent from being seen.

About 5 minutes later, I found myself in a large, bowl like room. Stepping stones allowed you to go in the middle of the room, where there was a large bird-like cage in the center of a platform. About twenty feet below the platform, was deep water. And in the cage, was Amy! She was talking to Decoe and Bocoe. And it sounded like they were talking about me…


	7. Danger Stirs

Sigh, if you ask me, it starts to get interesting in chapter 8 and really in chapter 11. But that'll be a while. So, I should just start writing if I want to get there! Ok! Here's chapter 7! And once again, it's really short! (will they ever be long you ask?? Not sure!)lol here I go!

Chapter 7

Danger Stirs

"I… I just wonder… You know. If he likes me." I heard Amy say.

The robots looked at each other with sad eyes.

"Well… Hopefully he does," Decoe said comfortably to Amy.

As he said this, Bocoe looked at a small gray box. It looked kind of like an iPod. A red dot was in the middle of the screen and Becoe was scanning the room as if he was looking for something.

All at once, Becoe looked at the air vent I was in. I quickly ducked, hoping I hadn't been seen. Becoe nudged Decoe as he said,

"Well Amy, time for us to get our job over with. We're sorry."

"Why didn't they get their job over with days ago when they first got her?" I wondered.

My attention was brought back to Amy as I watched in horror what was happening to her. Decoe had pressed a small button next to Amy's cage and Amy's cage started to fall down the twenty feet, into the water.

"NO!" I cried out. Without thinking twice, I tour myself out of the air vent and jumped into the water filled pit.

I forgot how good this chapter was until I wrote it! I like the suspense! Lol, please review! Please!


	8. The Kiss

YES! Chapter 8 is now here! It's not very long either… What is in my case?! Anyway, it's romantic, so prepare yourself! YAY! PLEASE REVIEW!

Chapter 8

The Kiss

In seconds I landed in deep water; but I didn't care. I ignored the fact that I was in the water and looked from Amy. I soon found her, in her cage, passed out! I quickly pulled Amy out of her cage and tried to swim to the surface. Before I got there however, I found myself in a large bubble. I woke Amy then.

"You o.k. Amy?" I asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I think so," she said as she stood up. "How'd we get in here?"

"No clue," I responded.

All at once, the bubble shrunk a bit. I looked over at Amy. She hadn't moved a muscle. I nervously chuckled as I reached for her hands.

Amy began to cry.

"Why you crying?" I asked.

"It's just… You came for me," Amy said.

"Of course I did Amy," I said softly as I wiped away her tears.

Amy turned away.

"Sonic? I just wanna know. What you know… Think of me."

I caressed Amy's cheek as I said,

"Well, Amy… I… I don't know. It's confusing."

I looked down and realized we were still in the water, but very slowly inching to the surface.

Amy began to cry again.

"Amy, please don't cry," I said as I lifted her face. "Please."  
The bubble got even smaller, and my heart skipped a beat. All at once, my body took control of my mind as I moved closer to Amy and kissed her on her moist lips. Amy's eyes snapped open, and then closed. I pulled Amy closer as I kept kissing her. My stomach flipped a thousand times, and a sudden rush of new emotions flooded in. They were similar to the emotions of when I held Amy in my arms for the first time. And surprisingly, I loved the feeling.

The kiss lasted only about a minute, but it felt like hours. The bubble had gotten all the way up to the platform where the cage had been during the whole thing. Once Amy and I realized this, I took her through the air vent, and jumped back onto the X-Tornado where Tails had been waiting.

"I was starting to get worried something happened," Tails said. "Took you 15 minutes."

Amy and I smiled and we said nothing about the whole thing. And Tails said nothing either. He didn't even ask why we were both wet.

`Man I'm on a roll today! At least two chapters! And on top of that I wrote my other story! Obviously didn't have much to do today! Hope you liked it. Chapter 9 will probably be out today or tomorrow. Probably tomorrow, (no school!)


	9. What to Do

This one was a tough one I believe. It's been a while since I wrote this on paper! But after a while, I figured it out. We're getting to the good part I think so keep reading! Also, copying ideas now is starting a bit. Hope you don't mind… OK! Here we go!

Ages will be needed!

Amy: Will turn 18

Sonic: Will be 20 a week after Amy's birthday

Chapter 9

What to Do?

It had been about six months since Eggman had kidnapped Amy. I often wondered why he did… Was he trying to help me? But I always tried to shove those thoughts away. Though on my runs, I often looked for the Doctor and his base for I was curious and wondering why he wasn't doing anything now…

But searching for Eggman wasn't huge anymore like it had been. More and more, I began to notice Amy, how much she had matured recently, how much she'd grown, things like that. Though I noted these things, I still was confused about my feelings towards Amy.

About seven months after Amy was kidnapped from Eggman, Amy turned 18. It was a huge to do, for that meant she was considered an adult and it was time for her to leave for college. (Yes somehow in all their fighting of Eggman and being gone… Somehow, they keep up with school. Don't ask me how because I don't know myself, I just like them to be smart.  ) Knuckles, Tails, Cream, Cheese and I were all invited to her birthday party. It was a great party, but I was distracted over my feelings for Amy during the whole party. I was jumpy, and often tuned out. Everyone seemed to notice, and when Tails and I were alone he asked me about it. I didn't really respond, so he let me be.

For that reason, I left before everyone else did. Amy was a bit puzzled, but didn't argue, like she would've years ago.

"Man, she really has matured," I thought as I ran off.

About a week later, I lay underneath a favorite tree of mine, bored stiff. I sighed angrily, wishing I had something to do or look at. I felt like something was missing in my life at that point, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

I decided to run to the local park. It would give me something to do, and the park did have nothing. With that, I ran off.

Once at the park, I found an empty bench and sat down. I looked around, and my eyes landed on a pink figure coming my way. It was Amy.

"What is she doing here?!" I thought nervously. Though when I saw her, my heart leaped fro joy, and it skipped a beat.

Amy walked up cheerfully, her beautiful green eyes sparkling, her smile as bright as the sun.

"Anyone would be cheered up in seconds just by looking at her face," I thought to myself.

"Hiya Sonic!" Amy said cheerfully as she sat down besides me. "What's up?"

"Nothin' much," I replied.

All was silent for a minute. Then Amy piped up, saying,

"You wanna hang out or something?"

My eyes opened wide.

"Well… I… Don't have anything better to do," I mumbled.

"So you will?!" Amy asked surprised.

"I guess," I said. "What do you wanna do?"

"Umm… How about we go to the Aquarium?"

Right after she said that, Amy's head went down, as she remembered my hate for water.

"Never mind," she began to say, but I stopped her.

"If you wanna go there, then let's go."

Amy's head shot up and she looked at me with curious eyes.

"What?" What she asked.

"Let's go," I said.

Amy beamed, and it looked like she was about to grab me in a hug, but she must've thought against it. I grabbed her hand then, and ran off to the Aquarium with her.


	10. The Aquarium

YES! Chapter 10 is now here! It's getting better! By the end of this chapter, expect some romance!  Well here we go!

Chapter 10

The Aquarium

Amy looked at me question eyes as I bought our tickets for the aquarium. She didn't understand why I was letting us come here, or why we were even hanging out. I didn't understand either; I hadn't really thought it through…

"You have nothing else to do," I said to myself. "Besides, I shouldn't be so scared of water. Yeah, Sonic the Hedgehog shouldn't be scared of anything."

I grabbed the two tickets from the cashier, and boldly walked in; Amy by my side.

"You sure about this?" Amy asked.

"Sure I'm sure Amy. Don't worry 'bout it. Let's go."

Amy brightened and walked along beside me.

The aquarium turned out to be better than I expected. I had never thought fish to be so colorful, and there were more than just fish too.

Seahorses, jelly fishes, star fish, eels, manta rays, a few sharks and even a sea turtle! Amy enjoyed herself thoroughly, as did I. After a while, we both got hungry, so we went to the café that was there.

The day seemed to have gone by too quickly for me, and I found myself wishing to spend more time with Amy. As I dropped Amy off at her new house, Amy said,

"Thanks for a great time Sonic. I had a lot of fun." Amy beamed.

"Yup," I said. "We outta do it again sometime."

Amy smiled, and all at once Amy's lips touched mine. In seconds though, she let go.

"Sorry about that," Amy said softly.

But I hadn't minded. I took Amy's face and kissed her.

During the kiss, I sensed something. Ending the kiss I scanned the area.

"What is it Sonic?" Amy asked.

"I don't know," I answered. "I just sensed something…"

Amy moved in closer for protection.

"Don't worry Amy," I said. "It could be nothing."

I kissed Amy gently on the cheek.

"See ya around," I said.

"Bye Sonic," Amy replied.

As I sped home, I wondered if my 'sixth sense' had been right.

"I wonder…" I thought. "We were alone, weren't we? Oh well," I thought as I ran home. "Oh well."

Yay! Chapter 10 is done! Chapter 11 is where I think it gets the most interesting… YAY! Please review!


	11. A Hard Choice

CHAPTER 11 IS HERE!!!!!! YES! AWESOMENESS HAS STRUCK!!! Ahem, as you can see, chapter 11 is here. Hope you like it as much as I do!

Chapter 11

A Hard Choice

It was a regular day for me. Nothing was planned as I aimlessly ran through the forest. Of course, I knew my regular day was spoiled, the moment I saw Eggman waving me over to where he was.

"What do you want Egghead?" I asked sternly as I stopped to a halt.

"Sonic," Eggman said. "How nice to see you again."

I shrived. Something was up. Trying to look tough, I said again,

"What do you want?"

Eggman chuckled as he sat on a boulder.

"You can't trust doctors Sonic," Eggman started. "All they try to do is scare you. That worked on me at first but… I've realized I'm not dying anytime soon."

"Yeah, where's your proof?" I asked.

Eggman chuckled again.

"Stupid doctors. I haven't changed at all from a few years ago, when I wasn't at risk. That's my proof."

"You know this how?" I asked trying to hold back a laugh. "Without medical equipment, you can't tell!"

"Don't start playing hedgehog," Eggman said sternly. "I called you over, for a much, different reason."

Suddenly interested, I asked,

"I'm giving you an advanced warning hedgehog. In one week, I plan to kidnap Amy again, and torture her for the rest of her life."

My eyes grew wide with fear for Amy.

"Don't bring Amy into this!" I practically yelled at Eggman. "You'd never get to her now anyway."

"Oh but Sonic," Eggman said slyly. "Let me show you my latest invention…"

With that, Eggman pushed a small, red button. I watched as a huge machine came up from under the ground.

Eggman laughed evilly, as he said,

"If you dare save Amy in a week at her house, or anywhere for that matter, I will kill her with this machine."

As if to prove his point, Eggman turned the machine on and zapped a small bird that happened to be passing by. It fell onto the ground, dead.

"Don't make me kill her Sonic,"

I just stood there, open mouthed.

"You… You wouldn't do such a thing."

"Oh yes I would Sonic."

"So it was you!" I cried out. "You were the one watching us a few days ago!"

Eggman grinned evilly.

"That 'sixth sense' of yours seems to work mighty well, doesn't it?"

I lowered my head so Eggman couldn't see my sudden tears.

"There is, one thing you can do, Eggman said.

"What?" I asked anxiously.

"You could take her place," Eggman replied. "Be my slave."

I lowered my head again, and in seconds, I knew what I was going to do. My brain concluded without much thought, that I was going to take Amy's place. I couldn't see her die, or be tortured.

"Well Sonic, do we have a deal?" Eggman asked.

I nodded my head yes. Eggman's smile returned.

"I'll see you in a week," He said. "Right here."

YAY! Done! I love the suspence! Chapter 12 will be here soon! Please review, I miss seeing them.


	12. Departure

Chapter 12 is here now! Hurry up and read people! It's getting good! (And review too)

Chapter 12

Departure

The week was the slowest week I have probably ever gone through. I kept distant from my friends, and they seemed to notice something wasn't right. They would all ask, but I'd just turn around and say something like,

"I can't tell you."

On my last day of freedom, I took out a piece of paper and wrote a short note to all my friends. It read,

_My friends,_

_I am sorry to inform you, but I must leave. I don't know how long I'll be gone. Could be a week, could be forever. I'll miss you all, and thank you for your great friendship. I will never forget any of you._

_-Sonic_

That was all I felt I could say.

As I hung out with Tails for the last time, I told him,

"Take care of Amy."

Tails stared at me, and asked,

"How come, you going away or something?"

I turned away so he couldn't see my tears.

"What's going on Sonic?" Tails asked gently. "You can tell me."

"No Tails, I can't," I replied. "Just do as I say."

"O.K.," Tails answered quietly.

I almost said something to cheer the fox up, but I decided against it. Instead, I said,

"Well, I gotta go. I have a few things to do…"

"See ya later," Tails answered.

I winced as he said that. Would I ever see Tails again? Would I ever see any of my friends again?

During the night, I didn't get any sleep. It was impossible, knowing how I would break Amy's heart for leaving so suddenly and not telling anyone why. I thought of telling my friends on my note what was going on, but what if they tried to attack Eggman? He'd kill them for sure.

"If only I could tell them," I thought. "If only Amy knew why…"

I sighed, and rolled over for the thousandth time. The clock read 3:00 a.m. Then later it was 4:00 a.m. I gave up at 6:00 a.m., and got up to prepare myself to be Eggman's slave. I left my note to my friends on my door, and was gone by 7:00.

Eggman arrived earlier than I thought he would, considering how he would probably sleep in.

"Well Sonic, I see you decided to keep your deal with me," Eggman said.

I said nothing.

"Well come along, Sonic," Eggman replied. "We have quite the schedule to work on."

YAY! Chapter is done! Just wait till you see chapter 13… It's evil! Get it? Hope you liked it! Please review.


	13. New 'Friends'

Yay! Chapter 13 is done. Took me a while, but here it is! Hope you like it. PLEASE REVIEW!!!! Lol.

Chapter 13

New 'Friends'

I watched as Eggman pushed a small button and as a small hole appeared in the ground.

"Well don't just stand there, go down," Eggman said sternly as he pointed down in the hole.

I shrugged and obeyed.

I climbed down the stairs for several minutes, Eggman right behind me. Finally, I came upon something besides stairs. A large, dark, mainly empty room covered with spider webs was not an ideal place if you asked me. I shrived, as I realized it was kind of cold as well.

"You get used to it," Eggman said. I guessed he was talking about how terrible it was down here.

"Besides, with your help, it'll be as good as new in no time." He smiled slyly.

"First, I'll show you your living arrangements for as long as you're here."

I followed him as he led me down a dark hallway. As we walked, a door led to a rather large room. I stopped and peered in; trying to see what was in the room. Noticing I had stopped, Eggman turned and said,

"That's a room you'll grow to _love_." He said slyly. "You'll be there at least once a week."

I looked in even harder but Eggman began walking again, saying,

"You keep dawdling, and you'll be friends with more than what's in there…"

I quickly followed Eggman.

After a few minutes, we came to small room, like the one Amy was held captive in. Only, this room wasn't high off the ground and there was no water in it. But the room did have a small cage in it like the other.

"You'll be living in that cage," Eggman said.

"What?!"

"No arguing Sonic. You seem to really want to meet that soon to be 'friend' of yours…"

"Not really," I thought.

"Next destination," Eggman started. "The lab room. There, you will be expected to help with the creation of the 'ultimate weapon.'"

We continued down the hall, and soon came across a large room, with a large item in the center. It was there that I saw Decoe and Bocoe, working hard on something.

"That is the ultimate weapon," Eggman said.

I stared at it with wide eyes. It was huge. Not very colorful of course, just grey, but it looked deadly.

"Anyhow Sonic, let's get down to business, shall we?"

"S-sure, I guess," I answered, wishing I wasn't part of any of this. I silently put my hand in my fur coat, and stroked the picture of Amy jumping me, the only thing I had brought from home to comfort me; to remind me of why I was here.

"Sonic!" Eggman yelled.

I snapped back into the real world.

"We have work to do! Get over here!"

I didn't move. Even though I had only been here less than a day, I was fed up with my slavery. And I was curious; though I didn't want to find out; who were these 'friends' of mine?

It was a mistake, not to move. Slowly, Eggman walked up to me, with something behind his back. Decoe and Becoe froze, but I stood my ground.

In one quick flash, Eggman brought out my first 'friend' and zapped me with it. It was a laser gun.

Instantly, I was in pain. I yelped, not expecting a laser gun of all things, and fell to the ground, clutching my wounded arm. There was no blood; there hadn't been blood for years.

"Next time hedgehog," Eggman said. "It'll be your other friend attacking."

I glared at him, but he just zapped me again.

"Get up!" Eggman ordered.

I was up in a second.

For the rest of the day, I did what Eggman said; for the most part. I tried to take apart his machine three times, but he'd either zap me or threaten me with Amy and my 'other friend.'

Finally, on the third try, Eggman said,

"That's it hedgehog. Tomorrow, you'll meet your other friend."

I shivered at the thought.

I was up until 12:00 a.m., helping Eggman and the robots with the deadly machine. Usually, going to bed at 12:00 wasn't the end of the world for me. But when I got up early the next day…

"AHH!" I cried out, at the sudden alarm sound. Looking at the clock on my left, I saw 4:00 a.m.

"What?!" I cried. "Maybe there was a glitch or something in the system."

I started to dose off again, when Decoe and Becoe came into the room.

"Time to get up Sonic," Becoe said.

"The doctor has a lot planned for today," Decoe continued.

I grunted, and rubbed my tired eyes.

"He expects me up at 4:00? I don't think so."

"Don't make Dr. Eggman even madder Sonic," Decoe cautioned. "You don't wanna see him really mad. He goes crazy."

"Yeah, isn't he already?"

The robots looked at me sadly.

"You know Sonic, we don't approve of taking over the world either," Becoe said.

"We're kind of forced," Decoe said.

I sighed.

"Fine," I mumbled.

Becoe opened the cage then. I almost ran off, but I stopped myself. Stroking the picture again, I reminded myself for the second time why I was here and why I couldn't run away.

"We'll be working alone on the 'ultimate weapon' till Eggman gets up at about 12:00," Becoe said. "You get used to it. It's like this every day."

I nodded my head, and followed them silently to the lab were I worked till Eggman came at 12:00. I shrived when I saw him. I knew I was going to meet my new friend soon. Then, Eggman said,

"Come along Sonic. It's time for you to meet your new friend now."

I nodded, and followed behind Eggman slowly. Decoe and Becoe did the same.

A few minutes passed of silent walking, and then we came across the room I had only seen vaguely before. Eggman turned on the dim lights, to reveal a frightening site.

It was a large room, with gray walls, and gray flooring. To the left of the room stood a mental wall, leaning up against the real wall. Hand and feet cuffs were on it, and I knew I would be put there so I didn't run away. But run away from what?

On the right side, a large laser machine told me my answer. I knew instantly, that it would be much more painful then the puny little laser gun.

I stepped back, refusing to take another step. Eggman turned around, and said,

"You or Amy, Sonic. You're choice."

I sighed, and walked up to the metal wall. Eggman silently cuffed me, his face not serious, but with question eyes.

"I wonder what's going through his head right now," I wondered.

Slowly, Eggman walked up to the controllers of the laser machine. I gulped as Eggman took hold of the controllers. Sweat began to pour out of me.

And then, he hit me. I screamed out in agony, but he continued zapping me every where on my body anyway. I felt the pain I had felt a few years ago when I had battled the Metorex and gotten zapped. I remembered how worried Amy had been for me, and I was thankful she wasn't here right now to see me in such pain.

It felt like hours had passed when Eggman finally stopped zapping me; though it was probably more like a minute long. I hung in my cuffs, limp, almost passed out. Decoe and Becoe stood, shocked of seeing me in such pain. Same with Eggman.

Eggman turned away, and said to Decoe and Becoe,

"Un-cuff him and take him back to his room. We're done."

With that, Eggman left, and Decoe and Becoe began to un-cuff me. When done, I didn't have the strength to keep myself from collapsing. Decoe and Becoe picked me up, and slowly helped me get to my room.

Finally, I was back in my cage. I was about to let my body get some rest, when Decoe said,

"You know Sonic, when Eggman found out he was going die within two years, he was a bit worried about you. He didn't want to die, leaving you with nothing to do or look forward to. That's why he kidnapped Amy, so you could fall in love, get married, and be occupied without us."

"T-then why's he doing this now?" I asked weakly.

"He just doesn't think the doctors are right," Becoe replied. "So he found out your weakness, got you over here, and now he plans to take over the world."

T-that's just weird," I said.

The robots shrugged.

"We know, but as we said earlier, we don't have any control. We just go with the flow, you know?"

I smiled weakly, and watched as the two left. Had Eggman really kidnapped Amy, for me? It was then that I understood why Becoe had been scanning the room, and what the red dot was. I was the red dot. They had been waiting for me to find their obvious hide-away, and come save Amy. Then when Becoe saw me on the screen, the plan had continued as I rescued Amy.

"Smart plan," I thought as I shut my weak eyes. "Eggman, you sure are a mystery."

This.. Is tis an awesome chapter I think! Please tell me what you think. Chapter 14 will tis be out in a bit! (Can you tell that I like the word tis??)


	14. A Change

Tis Chapter 14! YAYA! Ok, calm down. Here we go! Hope you like it, and as I've said a trillion times, review!

Chapter 14

A Change

_Six months later…_

I sighed and stretched out in my cage, allowing myself to get some much needed rest. It was 11:00 now, and I'd be up at 4:00 like usual.

Everyday seemed the same here. I woke up at 4:00, went to bed usually 11:00-12:00. I'd get zapped by the laser gun almost everyday and the large laser at least once a week.

I smiled as I remembered the first site of blood escaping my body here. I had been here about a month, and I was being zapped by the large laser. Afterwards, Eggman and the robots had freaked out when they saw the blood, and I had even fainted; mostly because I was hurt and weak. Blood was still seen from me, rarely though; maybe once a month.

I looked at myself then. I was a disgrace. Bruises lay all over me, with a few scratches and one large gash as well. My left leg was badly hurt; ever since Eggman had zapped it constantly about a week ago. I had a limp on it now.

It didn't help that I hadn't taken a shower for the six months since I had been here either; Eggman not thinking it was important. My now pale blue coat was extremely dirty, and had bits of dried blood crusted on it. I had done all I felt I could do. Somehow though, I had managed to survive.

My thoughts shifted as I thought about Eggman. It had been about a month ago, when Eggman started sleeping in more, being sick constantly. I was forced to take care of him when Decoe and Becoe weren't; and I didn't enjoy it.

But I was concerned for Eggman, and Decoe, Becoe and I would often talk about Eggman's condition in our spare time. He seemed so weak and slow these days.

I sighed again, and let sleep come, dreaming of Amy. Everything would work out for the best.

4:00 o'clock came, but I was already up. Even though I needed the sleep, I often woke up about five minutes till, patiently awaiting the alarm.

The alarm went off then, and I watched as Decoe and Becoe came in, worry written all over their faces.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Eggman had a rough night last night," Decoe replied. "Said he was going to die."

"But he's still hanging on," Becoe finished.

"Oh," I said quietly.

They got me out of my cage, and I followed them to the lab. My limp was better today, making me of course happy.

We worked almost in silence, like always. Then at 9:00 o'clock, the announcement speaker which was rarely used was turned on. It was of course (who else?) Eggman.

"Decoe, Becoe, and Sonic, would you all be so kind as to come down here at once?"

He sounded weak, and the robots and I were startled about him being awake so early. But we obeyed, and headed down to see what he wanted.

In minutes, the three of us were crowded in Eggman's small room. The first words out of Eggman's mouth, were,

"I am going to die very soon. Maybe today."

I blinked. Was this really the man who made me come over here six months ago, claiming that he wasn't gonna die anytime soon?

"Don't say that Eggman," Decoe said. "How do you know?"

"I just know," Eggman replied weakly.

He turned to me then. I watched as he slowly picked up the laser gun and pointed it at my right arm. I knew he would zap me even though I had done nothing wrong.

He did, and I grimaced. (Is that the right word??) Then, he put the laser down, and said,

"Consider that the last time you get zapped Sonic."

I cocked my head, curious with what he was going at.

"Go home Sonic. Go back to Amy, Tails, and everyone else. And good luck."

"Thank you… Eggman," I said. "Good luck to you as well."

With that, I ran off; to go home. To my real home.

Tis done with that chapter and tis awesome! Two more chapters, then expect two other stories!!!! Yaya!


	15. Home

Chapter 15 is now here! Prepare for some romance!

Chapter 15

Home

It had been three months since I had last been outside. I remembered begging Eggman to let me go outside, if only for a minute. Finally he gave had given in to the minute and I had loved every second.

I took a deep breath, letting in all the wonderful fresh air. It felt so good to know that I was finally free and going home.

I thought about how Amy would react when she saw me after all these months. At first, she'd probably be excited, maybe even jump me. But then, when she actually saw me… She'd freak out and I'd have to explain and tell her what happened.

Now I was almost home. I could see the familiar landmarks that I had grown to love. Then I saw her.

"Oh snap," I thought.

As she came even more into view, I could tell that she was crying. I watched as she went underneath a tree, and just wept. Cautiously, I approached Amy.

"You o.k. Amy?" I asked.

"Go away Tails," Amy said without looking up. "I wanna be left alone."

"You sure I'm Tails?" I asked playfully.

"Huh?" Amy asked as she looked up. "S-sonic?!"

"Hey Amy," I said. "I'm home."

Amy just stared.

"Chill Amy!" I said. "I haven't changed that much!"

"But Sonic…" Amy started. "Just look at yourself! Where did you get all those scars?! And your coat is so pale!"

"Umm… Well… Eggman," I replied.

"What?!" Amy cried. "What were you doing with Eggman?! That's where you were these last six months?!"

"Amy, let me explain-"

"So what are you doing back now huh?!

There was a long pause.

"He's, he's dying," I said softly.

Amy gasped.

"I wasn't there to be his friend," I started. "I was there to be his slave."

"Why Sonic?" Amy asked. "Why did you leave?"

"I left… For you," I replied.

"For me?! Why, am I not good enough for you?! You hurt me greatly by leaving without saying why! You hurt all of us!"

"I know Amy," I said. "Just let me explain."

Amy became silent, and I sighed.

"You remember when we kissed after we went to the Aquarium?" I asked.

Amy nodded and I continued.

"Well, my '6th sense' was right. Eggman was watching us. He could tell that you were and are my weakness."

"One day, I was aimlessly running through the forest, when I saw Eggman. He said the doctors were wrong, said he wasn't gonna die anytime soon. He said he'd kidnap you again, and torture you the rest of your life, and if I did anything 'bout it he'd kill you. He showed me the machine…"

Tears filled in Amy's eyes.

"But he said I could take your place. Become his slave. So that's what I did. I've been a slave of his the last six months. Every time I did something wrong, or anytime he just wanted to torture me, he'd zap me with the laser gun, sometimes even the larger laser. That's how I got the scars. That's why I have that huge gash, and a limp. That's why my coat is the way it is."

"He was coming up with a way to take over the world, and I had to help. When ever I'd try to destroy the weapons, Eggman would zap me, or threaten me with you or a more deadly laser."

"On the fifth month of slavery, Eggman grew weaker, and was constantly sick. He let me go today; he thinks he's gonna die any day now. So now, I'm free, and home, and I'm sorry I troubled you and everyone else so much. Forgive me?"

Amy began to cry out hysterically. I went over and hugged her, saying over and over that it was o.k. She wrapped her arms around me, and kept crying. I kissed her a dozen times on her head, and then pulled up her head.

"I love her," I thought to myself. "No one could ever take her place. Not for a billion years."

"I, I love you Amy," I said to her.

Amy's eyes grew even bigger than they had been. I kissed Amy tenderly on the lips, and said,

"No one could ever take your place. Not for a billion years."

Not being able to control herself, Amy jumped me, and wept for a very long time.

"Everything's gonna be o.k. Amy," I said. "You'll see."

Two days later, Decoe called home, saying that Eggman, was gone.

I tis like this chapter! It tis romantic! Lol anyway, don't go yet, one more chapter will be coming your way soon! Tis very romantic!!


	16. 21st Charm

Tis last chapter! Tis sad, I only dreamed I'd finish it online! Well, here goes! Please review!!!

Chapter 16

21st Charm

It was Amy's twenty-first birthday. She was out of college now, working as a manager at 'Tails'' repair shop. Of course, college had given her the opportunity to work as a nurse at a hospital, but she preferred to work with Tails, Cream, Tia and I, who also worked at 'Tails'' repair shop.

We were all celebrating Amy's birthday at the repair shop, giving her presents, and all having a good time. I was the only one of the whole group, not to have a present for Amy in the stack. When I was asked about it by Tails, I answered,

"I plan to give Amy her present alone."

They all stared at me curiously, for ever since I had come home years ago from Eggman's base, Amy and I were often 'hangin' out.' No one, including myself, believed it was actually hanging out, but more of a dating or getting to know each other better. I didn't blame them for their thoughts either; they were probably right anyway.

After the lunch break, we all went back to work until the repair shop closed at 5:00.

Before Amy could go home, I called to her and said I had to take her somewhere.

"Where?" Amy asked.

"You'll see," I responded. "Grab onto me."

Amy did as I said.

"Hold on!" I cried as I ran quickly out the door to the repair shop. I ran to the mountains to my secret place.

"Well, here we are," I said, as I sat Amy down.

"Wow!" Amy cried. "It's so beautiful here!"

She was right. Trees, flowers, and green grass surrounded us. The flowers varied in dozens of different colors, and a creek lay in the middle of it all.

"It's my secret place," I said to her as I took her hand.

"Wow," she said again.

"Your present's over there," I said as I pointed underneath a tree.

Amy beamed as she headed over to the small, square box. She quickly tore the wrapping paper off, and her eyes lay on a small, black, velvet covered box. She looked at me with curious eyes.

Slowly, she opened the box. Inside… Was… A… necklace.

"Oh Sonic," Amy said. "How thoughtful. You shouldn't have…"

I saw a hint of disappointment in her eyes, and I began to laugh uncontrollably.

"What is it?" Amy asked.

I quickly stopped laughing, and said,

"You were expecting something else, weren't you?"

"Sonic, it's fine, I mean-"

I laughed again as I said,

"This what you were expecting?"

I pulled out another small, black, velvet box.

Amy's eyes grew huge as I opened the box to a small, golden ring.

"Amy…" I started. "I love you. I need you in my life. I don't know what I would've done if you were separated from me forever. Will, will you marry me?"

Tears swelled in Amy's eyes, and in seconds, she was all over me.

"Yes!" She cried loudly. "I love you so much! Yes!"

Both of us began to cry, and I kissed her lovingly. She returned it, and a real kiss began. I was in heaven.

"I love you Amy Rose," I said. "Don't you ever forget."

"I won't," Amy whispered. "But, don't you mean Amy (Rose) Hedgehog?"

She laughed and so did I.

"Yes, but we're not considered married yet!" I answered.

For the rest of the day, we talked about our future together. We didn't know what kind of roller coaster our marriage would be, but we were to be together until the end. Nothing excited me more.

Tis, the end!!! Hope you liked this story as much as I enjoyed writing it! Don't worry, there's a… What would you call it in this case? A sequel?? I don't know what you'd call the next two stories! But the next one you'll see is Tails the Fox at 15. Tis about Tails' life! Then, either after or during the writing of that story, there should be another coming out called Forever Love, about Amy and Sonic. Tis awesome I think! Please review this story if you have the time. YAYA!

Well, tis the end of my lovely story. Hope you liked it. Make sure you keep an eye out for the sequel/sequels. One will be done in Tails' point of view. The other will be done in Amy's point of view. So, anyway, please review!


End file.
